poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Search for the Element Shards, A Team-Up with the Beetleborgs Transcript
Here is the transcript for The Search for the Element Shards, A Team-Up with the Beetleborgs. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! The episode begins that night at Twilight's house, a person in a cloak sneaks inside unnoticed. ???: Hmmm, this is really going to be a blast. So, he past and went into Twilight's room. ???: (whispering) Oooh, yes! There it is, the Magic Morpher. But as he replaced it with a fake one, he sneaks past Spike, he rolls over in his sleep at the last second, flipping his tail in the way. ???: Ugh! Spike: Huh? What? Twilight Sparkle: (yawns) Just then, Twilight discovered she had a fake morpher. Twilight Sparkle: My morpher! He's got my morpher! ???: Uh-oh, gotta split! So, Twilight had to go after the thief who stole her morpher. Twilight Sparkle: Stop! Thief! Just as the holler was heard, the girls came as fast as she could. Twilight Sparkle: He's stolen my morpher! Rest of main cast: (gasps) Before giving chase, her shouts wake the others as she passes their rooms and they quickly join the pursuit, Then, Twilight grabbed him holding him down. Twilight Sparkle: Stop! (grunts) Just then, the hood was removed which reveals to be Fu, as the chase goes on, he used his kitana to split up their morphers into Element Shards and went towards the portal. Main cast: (gasps) Twilight Sparkle: What did you do with my morpher? Fu: There's no need to worry over it, I assure to you that your morphers are in good hands for a little experiment I'm working on... Later. With one hit of the smoke bomb, he took away out of nowhere. Main cast: (gasps and coughed) Fluttershy: Who was that? (Beetleborgs Metallix Theme Song Plays) Rapper Three typical average kids love to read their comic strips. Wolfgang: Yeah. Rapper Got their wish and they became Big Bad Beetleborgs. Count Fangula: BEETLEBORGS! Background: Big Bad Beetleborgs. Big Bad Beetleborgs. Rapper Then new villains came along and blew away their powers. Frankenbeans: Whoa! Rapper: Beetleborgs were in a fix, and now have gone Metallix. Background: Beetleborgs Metallix. Metallix. Beetleborgs Metallix. Rapper Big, big, big. big, big, big, bad! Big bad, Big Bad Beetles! Background Beetleborgs Metallix. Metallix. Beetleborgs Metallix! Krystal (V.O): The Search for the Element Shards, A Team-Up with the Beetleborgs! By the next morning, Twilight and the others decided to pay Ransik a visit at CPA. Twilight Sparkle: Ransik, do you have a moment? Ransik: Twilight, Girls, what brings you all here? Rainbow Dash: We need your help, our morphers are gone. Ransik: Come meet me at my lab, I'll help anyway I can. As they told him and Nadira about happened last night, Ransik explained how the morphers turned into Element Shards. Lady Palutena: I'm glad you called us, Ransik. Ransik: The reason the Harmony Morphers disappeared, they separate and turn into shards. Mordecai: No way! Yoshi: That's terrible! Rigby: How could this happen?! Ransik: I may not know yet, but I'll keep researching about the shards. Applejack: Well, whoever this person is, he must be causing trouble. Just then, Robbie realized who it really was. Robbie Diaz: Fu.. With that said, the rest of his friends were confused. Rainbow Dash: Who? Pinkie Pie: Is Fu short for Kung Fu? Robbie Diaz: No... it's a name of a person... that the Supreme Kai of Time told me about. Maud Pie: Tell us more about him, Robbie, Lord Beerus and Whis didn't mention anyone else before. Robbie Diaz: Well... just before we defeated Zamasu and we were heading back, she told me about him. During the flashback, the Supreme Kai of Time told Robbie everything about Fu. The Supreme Kai of Time: Robbie, before you and your friends head back to your time, there's something important that I have to tell you. Robbie Diaz: Really, what is it? With that said, she told him everything about him. The Supreme Kai of Time: By the time you hear this, Twilight and the others will have their morphers taken away and then dividing them into Element Shards, there is a teenage boy that you will meet.... his name is Fu.... Robbie Diaz: Fu? During that, she told Robbie a lot more about him. Just then, the flashback ended as Robbie finsihed everything abut it. Robbie Diaz: After that, the name still reminds me of the person who tried to gather energy from changes in history, the book of Beginning and End. Gmerl: Whoa, and to think that Twilight was the only egghead at CHS, but Rob here definitely takes the cake. Yoshi: No doubt about it. Twilight Sparkle: Hey, it's not my fault I'm a slow learner back then. Ransik: Twilight, let it go. (to Robbie) Are you certain about Fu is the one, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Yeah, I think so, Ransik. That's pretty much I know about him, at least for now. It took a while, but Ransik finally discovered where the Element Shards are. Ransik: Of course, I found where the Element Shards are. Twilight Sparkle: That's great, Ransik. Sunset Shimmer: Where are they? Ransik: In a town called Charterville. Starlight Glimmer: That's the home of the Beetleborgs. Rigby: The Beetleborgs? Mordecai: You and the others met them before, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, they're were our friends back then, it's a long story. Lady Palutena: Then perhaps they can help us, we'll need all the help we can take. Whis: I most certainly agree, I'm very sure that they will be able to help us find the Element Shards. Robbie Diaz: Sounds good to me, Whis. Digit: Don't forget to use the Element Tracking Device, it'll help ya find the shards. Twilight Sparkle: Then let's go. Meanwhile at Robbie's house, he was in the basement with Digit, for they were building a ranger-related battleship. Then, Gallus and the others came to see them. Sandbar: Hey, Robbie, you here? Robbie Diaz: I'm down here, Sandbar, come on in. As they went inside, they came to the basement to see what's going on. Silverstream: Hi, Robbie, what're ya working at?! Gallus: Yeah, it looks like you're building a new base or something. Robbie Diaz: Oh, just a little creation that Digit and I are working on. Cozy Glow: Like what? Digit: You'll see, Cozy. (to Robbie) Rob, if you may? Soon enough, Robbie showed them what he was working on. Robbie Diaz: Meet our newest battleship, the Data Squad Megaship. Ocellus: Wow! Silverstream: It's almost as big as the Astro Megaship the Space Power Rangers used, this is incredibly awesome! Smolder: How'd you come up with something like that, Rob!? Robbie Diaz: It's easy, really. When I was talking to Andros about the idea, he was really kind enough to borrow some of the technology and blueprints to create a ship of our own. Digit: That's right, and once this baby is all finished, we can use it to travel to outer space and to far away places in the entire solar system. Gallus: (chuckles) Man, this is kinda like this one lesson back at CHS, but this could be pretty cool to check out once it's complete. Sandbar: I agree. Autumm Blaze: I've never seen anything like it. Suddenly, Silverstream and Yona were so excited about the news, they came towards him and gave him a friendly hug. Yona: Robbie great Karate Teacher and Power Ranger! Silverstream: Yeah, you're amazing! Robbie Diaz: (chuckling) Thanks a lot, You two. Not to far away from the city, Robbie and his friends came to Charterville. Mordecai: So, this is the place? Sunset Shimmer: That's the one, Mordecai. Robin Diaz: So, where can we meet them? Rigby: Any ideas? Starlight Glimmer: You'll see, Rigby, we're almost there. Yoshi: Hmmm, this could probably take a while. Soon, they came upon a haunted house where the Beetleborgs hang out at. Twilgiht Sparkle: This is it, we're here. Donkey Kong: Wow, talk about a lot stuff here, I'm not even sure that anyone leaves here. Sonic the Hedgehog: Even so, I think this place is really cool. Then, Drew, Roland, Jo, and Josh came as their friends showed up out of nowhere. Andrew "Drew" McCormick: Hey, Guys. Starlight Glimmer: Hey, Drew, Roland, Jo, Josh, great to see you guys again. Josh Baldwin: Likewise, Starlight. Yoshi: So, you guys are the Beetleborgs that Twilight and the others were talking about? Roland Williams: That's right. Gmerl: Say, who lives in this place anyway? Flabber: (appearing out nowhere) That would be me and my gang. Robin Diaz: Whoa! Spike: It's good to see you again, Flabber. Flabber: Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Sunset, Starlight, aren't you all a site for sore eyes! As Flabber and the girls hugged, they all laughed with joy leaving everyone else surprised and confused. Sora: Okay...? Sunset Shimmer: Guys, we'd like you all to meet the Beetlebogs, Andrew "Drew" and Josephine "Jo" McCormick, Roland Williams, and Josh Baldwin. Starlight Glimmer: And these are their friends, Flabber, Mums, Frankenbeans, Count Fangula, Ghoulum, the Pipettes... The Pipettes: (singing) Pipettes! Starlight Glimmer: Wolfgang "Wolfie" Smith, and Little Ghoul. Twilgiht Sparkle: Everyone, these are our new friends, Robin Diaz, Mordecai, Rigby, Yoshi, Amy Rose, Knuckles the Echidna, Sticks the Badger, Emerl, Sonic the Hedgehog, his brother and sister, Sonia and Manic, Shadow the Hedgehog, Gmerl, Donkey Kong, Blaze the Cat, Silver the Hedgehog, Cosmo the Seedrian, Atticus Akito, Zoe Batheart, Periwinkle, Xion, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Sue Morris, Penny, Alice Diaz, and you remember, Karone Hammond, Trixie, Rara, Maud, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon, this is Lucina, Serena, Princess Marina and Princess Kelly, Marty McFly, Krystal, Jimmy Neutron, Cindy Vortex, Androids 17 and 18, Slider, Philmac, Stephanie, and the Megaforce Cubs, Robo Ruby and Robo Sapphire. Flabber: (as a french gentleman and came to Amy Rose) On chante, Mon Cheri! (kissing her hand) Amy Rose: (giggling) My, he's such a gentleman. Yoshi: Yep. Mums: Please to meet you guys. Sticks the Badger: Nah, the pleasure's all ours. Frankenbeans: Hi, Xion. Xion: Hello, Frankenbeans. Count Fangula: How do you do, Riku? Riku: I'm alright, thanks, Count. Fluttershy: (scratching Wolfie's head) Aren't you a good boy, Wolfie? That's right, you are. Wolfgang acted like a dog, he missed being scratched in the head by Fluttershy. At the Cyberspace Command Center, Palutena called Robbie and his friends along with the Beetleborgs. Lady Palutena: Rangers, I'm glad all of you and the Beetlebogs could come in short notice. Twilight Sparkle: What's going on, Palutena? Andrew "Drew" McCormick: What's the emergency? Digit: We've just found the sources for the Element Shards, they've been scattered around the Earth and somehow managed to locate them from many different places. Lady Palutena: That's right, all of you will have to split up and find all six element shards. Twilight, you, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Spike, Sunset, Starlight, Maud, Trixie, and Rara search for the Magic Element in Camp Everfree. Twilight Sparkle: Of course, Palutena. Lady Palutena: Mordecai, that leaves you, Yoshi, Atticus, Zoe, Knuckles, Donkey Kong, Krystal, Shadow, and Periwinkle to find the Loyalty Element at the park. Mordecai: You got it, Palutena. Lady Palutena: Emerl, you take Xion, Sticks, Sue, Penny, Alice, Karone, Lucina, Serena, Sonic, Sora, Rkiu, and Kairi with you to find the Laughter Element over Canterlot City. Emerl: Right, Palutena. Lady Palutena: Marina, you, Kelly, Marty, Jimmy, Cindy, 17, 18, Manic, Sonia, Slider, and Gmerl search for the Generosity Element in Crystal Prep Academy. Princess Marina: We'll do our best, Palutena. Lady Palutena: Blaze, you take Silver, Cosmo, Philmac, Stephanie, and Robo Ruby and Sapphire with you to find the Honesty Element back in Canterlot High. Blaze the Cat: It'll be our pleasure, Palutena. Lady Palutena: And finally, Apple Bloom, you go with Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon to search for the Kindness Element. Apple Bloom: Can do, Palutena. Pit: Okay, Guys, I've managed to create maps that will help you find the Element Shards. Sunset Shimmer: Thanks, Pit, these will definitely come in handy. Lady Palutena: Excellent. Now, let's get to work, Everyone. And be careful. Everyone: Right! With that said, everyone went out to find the Element Shards. However, Robbie looked around to see if anyone else was lefted to join him, but he was the only one lefted. Robbie Diaz: Weird, guess I'm the only one lefted, I was kinda hoping anyone could be on my side. Lady Palutena: Don't you worry, Robbie, everyone knows what they have to do in order to get back the Element Shards. That's where you come in, you must go to Hollow Bastion and find Fu. Robbie Diaz: But... all by myself? Lady Palutena: I'm afraid so, but you won't be alone, you and Robin still have the Gold and Silver Red Rangers within your morphers, you mustn't forget it. Then, he realized that they are the only two ready to find Fu. Robbie Diaz: Right, I guess that's understandable. Digit: Good luck, You two, you'll be needing it. Robin Diaz: Thanks, Digit. Just as they begin their search for Fu, Gallus and the other six came up. Gallus: Hey, Robbie, Robin, what's all the ruckus? Robin Diaz: Gallus, Yona, Sandbar, Silverstream, Ocellus, Smolder, Cozy, what're you all doing here? Sandbar: Nothing much, just making sure you two don't run into any trouble or something. Robbie Diaz: We're fine, Sandbar, we're on a mission to find Fu. Smolder: Maybe we can help, take us with you. Robin Diaz: What do you think, Robbie? Robbie thought about it, he then made a decision. Robbie Diaz: Sure, let's go. Then, they all begin their search to find Fu. Soon, Twilight's team begin their search for the Magic Shard in Camp Everfree. Twilight Sparkle: Come on, the Magic Shard has got to be there. Spike: I'll look this way. Maud Pie: My sister and I will check in this direction. Applejack: Drew, Flabber, Wolfgang, anything yet? Andrew "Drew" McCormick: Nope, nothing yet. Fluttershy: I don't see it anywhere. Applejack: Keep on looking, Fluttershy. (to Rainbow Dash) Any luck, Rainbow? Rainbow Dash: Not so f— Wait! I found something! Rarity: (gasps) Could it be?! Flabber: It's the Magic Shard! Rainbow Dash: One down and five to go. Then, Mordecai and his team were searching for the Loyalty Shard. Mordecai: Any luck? Donkey Kong: Nothing yet, Mordo. (to Periwinkle) What about you, Peri? Periwinkle: Nothing. (to Jo) Anything yet, Jo? Josephine "Jo" McCormick: Hold on, Peri. Mums and I've found something. Mums: Yep, and here it is. Finally, the Loyalty Shard has been received. Mordecai: Good thing Twilight found the first one, only four more. Later, Emerl and his team were looking for the Laughter Shard. Emerl: Hmm, now, where's the Laughter Shard? Then, Rigby stubbed his foot on something from the ground. Rigby: Ow! Roland Williams: Rigby, you okay? Rigby: I think so, I must've stepped on something crystaly. Frankenbeans: Emerl, (brings it out) this Laughter Shard? Emerl: Yeah, that's the one! So, Emerl kept the Laughter Shard for safe keeping. Meanwhile, Princess Marina, Kelly, and their team are searching for the Generosity Shard. Princess Marina: Anything yet? Princess Kelly: Nope. Soon, Josh and Fangula begin to find something. Josh Baldwin: Over here, Guys! Count Fangula: We found the Generosity Shard! Gmerl: Awesome! Sure enough, Blaze and her team were searching for the Honesty Shard. Blaze the Cat: Any sign of it yet? Silver the Hedgehog: Nothing yet, Blaze. So, they kept on searching. Stephanie: Guys, I think I see something. Cosmo the Seedrian: You do? Silver the Hedgehog: Where, Stephanie? Just then, Little Ghoul and Ghoulum helped them find it as they did. Little Ghoul: We found it. And lastly, Apple Bloom and her team found the Kindness Shard. Apple Bloom: Alright, Gals, let's find the last Element Shard. Sweetie Belle: Right, Apple Bloom. Scootaloo: Where can it possibly be? Sweetie Belle: I don't know, a cave like that gets a little dark. Just then, Babs finally found it. Babs Seed: Girls, I found the Kindness Shard! Silver Spoon: Way to go, Babs! Diamond Tiara: Let's regroup back to Cyberspace right away! So, they teleported back to the safety of Cyberspace. Meanwhile with Robbie, he and the others went to Hollow Bastion to find Fu and retrieved the Harmony Morphers. Gallus: So, Rob, anything yet? Robbie Diaz: Well, Gallus, the energy waves are pretty strong. So, it should be close. Smolder: Let's hope we find this Fu creep. Yona: We not know for sure. Sandbar: It's a good thing we're all in this together. Ocellus: Anything yet? Robin Diaz: Huh? Suddenly, Robin begins to see soming coming back. Robbie Diaz: Robin, what's wrong? Robin Diaz: Something tells me that we're not alone. Then, Robbie notices one of Eggman's robots higher up the falls in the distance. Robbie Diaz: Hey! Egg-Beetle: Wha...? Where'd that voice come from? Then, it turns around and sees Robbie. Egg-Beetle: Huh? Oh, wait, I know you. You're that annoyin' red ranger! Just what in the blazes are you all doin' here? Gallus: Start talking! What are you gonna do here?! Egg-Beetle: (chuckles) Well, if you wanna find out why, you're gonna hafta catch me first! So long. Robbie Diaz: Hey! Come back here! Robin Diaz: Robbie! Wait! But it was no good, Robbie gives chase until he reaches the Entrance Hall of the castle, he then has lost the Egg-Beetle. Robbie Diaz: Show yourself, Egg-Beetle! Suddenly, blocks appear and obstruct the doorway behind him. Robbie Diaz: Oh no! I'm trapped! Then, Egg-Beetle's laughing was heard, he stands atop the stairs Egg-Beetle: Well, ain't you a little red doofus, comin' in here when there ain't nothin' you can do! Robbie Diaz: I can wipe that smug look off your metal face! Egg-Beetle: Ha! You can't touch me. Come on out! Egg Pawns! As they were caled out, the Egg Pawns appeared and begin to fight. Egg-Beetle: Now, you guys all play nice whilst I finish settin' up our little puppet show back on earth. Have fun with your new best friends! And so, Egg-Beetle disappeared back the Egg Carrier. Robbie Diaz: Wait! Robbie tries to go after him, but the Egg Pawns stop him in his tracks. Robbie Diaz: This would be nothing, if only I had my team.... He looks at his morpher and despairs, but brushes it off. Robbie Diaz: No, I can do this on my own! Gallus: But we can help with that! Sandbar: Here we come, Robbie! Robin Diaz: Hiya! Then, Robin, Sandbar, Gallus and Yona spins into the scene. Then, Yona started to take out the Egg Pawns. Yona: Yona smash! Gallus also eliminates the blocks barricading the entrance, he was able to make an opening for the others. Robbie Diaz: Guys! Sandbar: Yo, Rob, are we glad to see ya. Yona: Yona glad that we found Robbie. Gallus: Yeah, but how come you came to this place? Palutena wanted us all to stay together. You shouldn't have run off on your own like that. Robbie Diaz: Yeah... I understand. Sorry. Sandbar: Good to hear it, That means we can go. Robbie Diaz: ...Okay. So, Robbie turns toward the way he came, until. Yona: Where Robbie going? It this way, Silly. Sandbar: Yeah, we already found a shortcut. Robbie Diaz: Huh? We're not going back? Sandbar: I thought we were chasin' after Fu. C'mon. We gotta hurry and catch up. Robbie Diaz: Chase after Fu? You sure? Gallus: Well, yeah. It's like you always tell us: "When you're friends, you do whatever you can to help each other." Yona: We win this together. Robin Diaz: That's true, it is how you do things when the earth's in stake. Robbie Diaz: Sandbar... Gallus... Yona... Robin... Thank you! So then, The five of them start up the stairs. Sandbar: By the way, have you seen Ocellus, Silverstream, Smolder or Cozy anywhere? Robbie Diaz: No. You mean they came with you? Gallus: We were lookin' for ya together. We must have gotten splited up somewhere. Robbie Diaz: I hope they're okay. Come on, let's go look for them first. Soon enough, Ocellus, Silverstream, Smolder and Cozy were standing alone in a corridor of the castle, looking around for someone. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Girls! They were startled, Robbie and the others arrived. Sandbar: So, that's where you all went. Silverstream: Robbie! Sandbar! Gallus! Yona! (laughing as she hugged them excitedly) Ocellus: Oh, how glad we are to see you all. Robin Diaz: Yeah, it's wonderful that we found you. Smolder: Hey! What's the big idea!? This is no time to go missing! Yona: You mean us? Gallus: But I thought you four were the ones who went missing, right? Smolder: The details don't matter! I was worried sick about you guys. Cozy Glow: Well, at least we're all here now. Robbie Diaz: Smolder, sorry. It's because the girls morphers got stolen by Fu that we all ended up here in this place. I dragged you into a real mess. As Robbie lowers his head in remorse. Gallus, Smolder, Silverstream, Ocellus, Yona, Sandbar and Cozy Glow glance at each other, grinning. Then. Smolder sighs. Smolder: What are you talking about? You don't need to apologize to us. Robbie Diaz: Huh? Silverstream: (giggling) Actually, we kinda like gettin' dragged into your messes. Robbie Diaz: You like it? But why? Ocellus: Because it's no fun watching from the other side of the screen, we wanted to go on an adventure with Twilight and the others like old times. Sandbar: You don't need anyone else know what they think, Robbie, when you have us with you. Gallus: Yeah, you kinda taught us martial arts back at CHS, because everyone can get stronger and protect the one thing that's most important to you. Yona: We Harmoniac Kngihts of Harmony Force, we protect our home from many evil. Cozy Glow: I mostly redeemed myself as the seventh knight, but we're with you one hundred percent, Robbie. With that said, Robbie was glad to have them by his side. Robbie Diaz: Thanks, Guys... But to be honest, I'm the one who should be thanking you. Ocellus: Why are you saying that now, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: When I'm with all of you, I feel like I can do anything. (touching his heart) It's kinda like, we've done this before. There wasn't anyone like Harmony Force back then, but it still feels like it happened. Smolder: Then that means the eight of us are true friends just like I always knew. Silverstream: It's kinda fun to make the same friend twice, and a little exciting. Gallus I agree, But now, it's time for us to get back to business. Ocellus: Yeah. We still have to catch Fu, and then figure out a way to get the the morphers back. Robbie Diaz: Okay, let's go. As they kept going through Hollow Bastion, they finally found Fu in his lab. Robbie Diaz: There you are, Fu. Fu: (looking back as he turned his chair to se them) Ah, welcome to my laboratory, Robbie, you all are just in the nick of time. Cozy Glow: Start talking, Fu, where are the Harmony Morphers you stole? Fu: Now now, don't get this the wrong way, I was only borrowing them for a little experiment that I'm working on. Smolder: Hah! likely story! Ocellus: Wait, hold on. (to Fu) Tell us something, Fu, why did you borrow the Harmony Morphers? Fu: I'm glad that you asked, Ocellus, take a look at the video screens. Just as they see the video screen Fu was showing them, it shows them fighting robots that they defeated. Fu: During your previous battles with Dr. Eggman's robots, you always have the will to stand up against him and trying your best to protect the entire Universe. And boy, you guys done a lot of it, huh? Robbie Diaz: Yeah, you could say that. Fu: And just so you know, I'm only borrowing the morphers for a very special project. Sandbar: So, that's why you've borrowed the Harmony Morphers. Ocellus: But what kind of project are you working on? Fu: I'll show you. With that said, Fu present them with seven delta morphers. Robbie Diaz: Whoa... Sandbar: Are those... morphers? Fu: You bet they are, fit for six more new recruits. Gallus: Six more recruits? Smolder: What do you mean by that? Fu: What I'm saying is that you guys are the new Delta Squad Rangers. Silverstream: (gasps excitedly) We're the new chosen Delta Squad Data Squad Rangers!? Yona: Yona not belive what Yona hearing! Sandbar: Whoa! That is so cool, Fu! Fu: Indeed it is, you don't see thing's that both scientific and cool anymore, right? Robbie Diaz: I guess that makes sense. Gallus: Ditto on that one, Rob Ocellus: But uh... how do we use them, we don't know anything about being Power Rangers before. Robbie Diaz: Don't worry about it, Ocellus, I'll probably tell Palutena of how it works. Fu: There's no need for that, Robbie, I've already sent a message just a while ago. Yona: So, Palutena good person? Robbie Diaz: She's more then that, Yona. Like Lord Beerus, he's a God of Destruction, and Palutena is a Goddess of Light from Skyworld. Smolder: So, Fu. If you're done borrowing the Harmony Morphers, can Twilight and her friends have them back? Fu: Well, at least my experiment is done, here are the Harmony Morphers. So, they took back the morphers as Gallus and the others tried out their new ones. Sandbar: Great work, Everyone, looks like our work here is done. Silverstream: But we got our own morphers, we're Delta Squad Data Squad Rangers now! Smolder: You bet we are, Silverstream, we're ready for anymore danger coming. Yona: We help friends in time of need. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, let's head back to Cyberspace. (to Fu) Say, Fu, you wanna tag along? Fu: (laughing) I'd thought you never asked, let's get going. With that said, they all regroup to Cyberspace just in the nick of time. Suddenly, Dr. Eggman sends Egg-Beetle to make it's attack in the city. Dr. Eggman: Now, Egg-Beetle! Egg-Beetle: On it, Boss! As Egg-Beetle begins his rampage, Sandra and Ronnie watched in horror. Sandra Sinclair: Oh no! Ronnie Johnson: We've got trouble ahead! Not a moment too soon, Robbie and all of his friends got together with the Element Shards. Robbie Diaz: Hey, guys, how did the search go? Serena: Great, we've found all of them. Twilight Sparkle: And just in the nick of time. Mordecai: Did you guys get the morphers? Robbie Diaz: Heck yeah, but that's not all though. Then, the young six came side by side with Robbie presenting them the Delta Squad Morphers. Rigby: No way! Krystal: But how!? Robbie Diaz: It's kind of a long story actually. Ocellus: We'll helped Robbie find Fu as he gave back the Harmony Morphers and our very own. Alice Diaz: No way! Smolder: Yes way, Alice. Gallus: Looks like we're one of you guys after all. Yona: Yona glad we're Data Squad Delta Squad Rangers! Robin Diaz: That's right, plus, we have a very special guest that is going to help us out. With that said, Fu came just in time to help his friends in person. Fu: Greetings, Everyone. Twilight Sparkle: Fu, why are you here? Fu: It's all good. As you can see, I have your morphers in good condition. Then, Digit came to see them. Rainbow Dash: You knew about this too, Digit? Digit: Not at first, but Robbie told me about what he was doing as Gallus and the gang were chosen. So, they all agree to trust Fu with his help. Krystal: Robbie, I know you were doing the right thing. But is it really necessary for us to trust him? Robbie Diaz: Of course I'm sure, Krystal, he's a nice guy once we get to know him. But still, the others were still not certin if Palutena would approve. Slider: What do you think, Palutena, should we trust him? Lady Palutena: Fu deserves our trust, he was willing to help us in our time of need. Robbie Diaz: That's right. (to Fu) Say, Fu, have you got any research for all kinds of things? Fu: On the contrary, I've been working on all kinds of ideas for you all to use to your advantage against Eggman. Serena: Really, how? Starlight Glimmer: Yeah, Fu, what do you have in mind? Fu: Oh, you'll find that out soon enough. With that said, Fu showed Robbie and his friends about the plan to stop Eggman. At the city, Dr. Eggman sends Egg-Beetle to attack. Dr. Eggman: Now, Egg-Beetle! Egg-Beetle: You got it, Boss! Orbot: Let's hope this robot is enough, Master. Dr. Eggman: Then keep your hopes up higher. But out of nowhere, Robbie and his friends took out a few Egg Pawns. Robbie Diaz: Not so fast, Eggman! Serena: This is as far as you'll go! Twilight Sparkle: This ends now! Dr. Eggman: Yes, with Egg-Beetle getting rid of you pesky rangers and beetleborgs! Gmerl: You're going to regret saying that, Egghead. Josh Baldwin: You tell them, Gmerl! Sonic the Hedgehog: You know something, Eggman, you really shouldn't underestimate us, we're tougher than we look. Dr. Eggman: We'll soon see about that, Hedgehog! Krystal: It's Morphin Time! Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Knuckles the Echidna: Data Squad, Quantum Power! Periwinkle: Power of Frost, Winter Ascend! Sticks the Badger: Spirit of Orange, Ranger Power! Xion: Spirit of Light, Energize! Emerl and Sue Morris: Spirit of Darkness, Shadows Unleashed! Penny: Spirit of Aqua, DNA Power Up! Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Glowing Light! Rigby and Alice: Spirit of Bronze and Lavender, Activate! Karone Hammond: Spirit of Crimson, Unleash the Power! Lucina and Serena: Spirit of Diamond and Pearl, Time and Space Collide! Princess Marina and Princess Kelly: Spirit of Turquoise and Indigo, Full Power! Marty, Donkey Kong, and Krystal: Ranger Spirits, Ranger Morph! Shadow, Jimmy, Cindy, 17 and 18: Ranger Spirits, Power Revealed! Trixie, Manic, Sonia, Slider and Coloratura: Ranger Spirits, Unite! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! The Mane 6: Harmony Power, Unite as one! Spike and Maud: Jade and Persian Power, Descend! Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: Cutie Mark Power, Release! The Young 7: Delta Power, Emerge! Blaze the Cat: Sol Emeralds, Give me Strength! Silver the Hedgehog: Spirit of Emerald, Telekinesis Unveiled! Cosmo the Seedrian: Spirit of the Seed, Lend Me Power! Philmac: Spirit of Azure, Ranger Form! Stephanie: Spirit of Rose, Flowers Arise! Kairi and Riku: Heart and Topaz, Powers Unite! At last, the Data Squad Rangers morphing sequence begins with the Delta Squad Rangers included. Robbie Diaz: (summoning his Ranger Spirit) Spirit Ranger, Gold Red! Robin Diaz: (summoning her Ranger Spirit) Spirit Ranger, Silver Red! The Beetleborgs: Beetle Bonders! Beetle Blast! Finally, the Beetleborgs transformation sequence. Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Red Ranger! Gold Red Data Squad Ranger: Data Squad, Gold Red Ranger! Silver Red Data Squad Ranger: Data Squad, Silver Red Ranger! Robin Diaz: Data Squad, Female Red Ranger! Mordecai: Data Squad, Blue Ranger! Yoshi: Data Squad, Green Ranger! Sunset Shimmer: Data Squad, Yellow Ranger! Amy Rose: Data Squad, Pink Ranger! Atticus Akito: Data Squad, Grey Ranger! Zoe Batheart: Data Squad, Purple Ranger! Starlight Glimmer: Data Squad, Heliotrope Ranger! Knuckles the Echidna: Data Squad, Quantum Ranger! Periwinkle: Data Squad, Frost Ranger! Sticks the Badger: Data Squad, Orange Ranger! Xion: Data Squad, White Ranger! Emerl: Data Squad, Black Ranger! Sue Morris: Data Squad, Female Black Ranger! Penny: Data Squad, Aqua Ranger! Sonic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Gold Ranger! Sora: Data Squad, Silver Ranger! Rigby: Data Squad, Bronze Ranger! Alice Diaz: Data Squad, Lavender Ranger! Karone Hammond: Data Squad, Crimson Ranger! Lucina: Data Squad, Diamond Ranger! Serena: Data Squad, Pearl Ranger! Princess Marina: Data Squad, Turquoise Ranger! Princess Kelly: Data Squad, Indigo Ranger! Marty McFly: Data Squad, Titanium Ranger! Donkey Kong: Data Squad, Brown Ranger! Krystal: Data Squad, Tabuu Ranger! Shadow the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Talon Ranger! Cindy Vortex: Data Squad, Spring Ranger! Android 17: Data Squad, Onyx Ranger! Android 18: Data Squad, Navy Ranger! Trixie: Data Squad, Cyan Ranger! Manic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Lime Ranger! Sonia the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Magenta Ranger! Slider: Data Squad, Vermillion Ranger! Coloratura: Data Squad, Sun Ranger! Gmerl: Data Squad, Platinum Ranger! Twilight Sparkle: Data Squad, Magic Ranger! Rainbow Dash: Data Squad, Loyalty Ranger! Pinkie Pie: Data Squad, Laughter Ranger! Rarity: Data Squad, Generosity Ranger! Applejack: Data Squad, Honesty Ranger! Fluttershy: Data Squad, Kindness Ranger! Spike: Data Squad, Jade Ranger! Maud Pie: Data Squad, Persian Ranger! Apple Bloom: Data Squad, Cream Ranger! Sweetie Belle: Data Squad, Pale Ranger! Scootaloo: Data Squad, Citrus Ranger! Babs Seed: Data Squad, Tan Ranger! Diamond Tiara: Data Squad, Candy Ranger! Silver Spoon: Data Squad, Ultramarine Ranger! Gallus: Data Squad, Unity Ranger! Smolder: Data Squad, Determination Ranger! Silverstream: Data Squad, Forgiveness Ranger! Ocellus: Data Squad, Talent Ranger! Yona: Data Squad, Toughness Ranger! Sandbar: Data Squad, Support Ranger! Cozy Glow: Data Squad, Remption Ranger! Blaze the Cat: Data Squad, Sol Ranger! Silver the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Emerald Ranger! Cosmo the Seedrian: Data Squad, Seed Ranger! Philmac: Data Squad, Azure Ranger! Stephanie: Data Squad, Rose Ranger! Kairi: Data Squad, Heart Ranger! Riku: Data Squad, Topaz Ranger! All together: Power's Initiated, Preparing for Battle! Power Rangers Data Squad! The Data Squad Symbol appears. Robo Ruby: I am Robo Ruby, Protector of the Skies! Robo Sapphire: And I am Robo Sapphire, Protector of the Seas! Robo Ruby and Robo Sapphire: Megaforce Cubs, Guardians of the Earth! The Megaforce symbol appears. Dr. Eggman: Finish the job, Egg-Beetle! Egg-Beetle: You got it, Boss. Egg Pawns, Attack! At last, the Power Rangers and the Beetleborgs begin their team up. Andrew "Drew" McCormick: Hey, Mordo, I could use a hand! Mordecai: Way ahead of ya, Drew! Gallus: I got this! Smolder: Go for it, Gallus! As Gallus raised his hand, a new weapon appears in front of him. Computer: Summoning Unity Delta Saber! Whis: Gallus, your new Unity Delta Saber will give you as much power for you to handle. Gallus: Thanks for the tip, Whis. Unity Delta Saber! With one slash, Gallus wiped out with Mordecai and Drew taking out a few more. Smolder: My turn! Computer: Summoning Determination Delta Daggers! Digit: Use your Determination Delta Daggers wisely, Smolder, they ain't toys you know. Smolder: I know what I'm doing, Digit. Determination Delta Daggers! As she attack, more Egg Pawns were taken down. Silverstream: Let me try! Computer: Summoning Forgiveness Delta Baton! Fu: Here you are, Silverstream, your Forgiveness Delta Baton shall increase great power. Silverstream: Wow! Fu, You're the best! Forgiveness Delta Baton! With her battle in posession, she took out a lot more Egg Pawns. Ocellus: Let me give it a try. Computer: Summoning Talent Delta Bow! Lady Palutena: You know what to do with your Talent Delta Bow, Ocellus. Ocellus: No problem, Palutena. Talent Delta Bow! Just as she aimed, she took out a lot more Egg Pawns. Yona: Yona got this! Computer: Summoning Toughness Delta Hammer! Pit: Yona, your Toughness Delta Hammer will make you even more stronger. Yona: Yona strong enough already. Toughness Delta Hammer! With one swing, Yona wiped out a lot more Egg Pawns. Sandbar: Looks like it's my cue. Computer: Summoning Support Delta Lance! Digit: Sandbar, the Support Delta Lance will even up the score of your skills. Sandbar: I could get use to this. Support Delta Lance! Just as he used a couple of swings, he took down a lot more Egg Pawns. Cozy Glow: Now, it's my turn to kick some butt! Computer: Summoning Redemption Delta Spear! Lady Palutena: Cozy, your Redemption Delta Spear will guide you to your destiny. Cozy Glow: I'm more than ready for it, Palutena. Redemption Delta Spear! At last, Cozy Glow took out a lot more Egg Pawns. Andrew "Drew" McCormick: Ready, Mordecai? Mordecai: I was born ready, Drew. So, they took out a lot more Egg Pawns. Andrew "Drew" McCormick: Beetle Blast! Back Blast! (transforms into the Chromium Gold Beetleborg) Ready when you are, Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog: Gotcha, Drew. Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5